Wet Dreams
by Tubby87
Summary: It started off so innocent. But very quickly she found herself looking forward to fifth period, where Santana Lopez was unguarded, unfiltered, and beautiful. Of course, she'd get to see her after school in cheer practice but this was different. She wasn't speaking to a group of people, she was speaking to Quinn, and she did so in a way that made it seem like she cared. G!P Quinn
1. Chapter 1

"You'll call me when you get there, right?" Mike asked worriedly, he was afraid of the inevitable, they'd grow apart despite being childhood friends since they were seven years old.

She patted his cheek, "Of course, Mike. You're not allowed to get rid of me, we'll FaceTime every week if that's what it takes"

He chuckled, "Give 'em hell, Ice Queen"

"You already know" they embraced one last time and closed the trunk of their car.

She looked back as they drove off, as if saying goodbye to the place she'd been a part of for seventeen years.

She sighed looking out her window, this was the end. Despite spending the first two years of high school at Westwood High and building a reputation for herself as HBIC, it was all over. Now she was going to go to another school in the middle of nowhere and she'd have no choice but to adapt.

She started reflecting on what exactly led to this point, her father was controlling and conniving, but her mother knew that when she agreed to marry him. Why did everything change now? She was happy her mother was regaining a sense of freedom and had an opportunity at a new life, but the truth was that she was going to miss her friends. Mike had been with her through it all and now she would never see him again. Okay, that's a bit dramatic, but she would not see him until they graduated that's for sure.

Quinn Fabray had just moved in to Lima, Ohio following her parents lengthy divorce. She was set to begin her junior year of high school at McKinley High School.

After reflecting, she was excited to start off with a new slate in a completely different environment. Admittedly, Russell Fabray had been very toxic for her and her mother, his alcoholism and obsession with perfection was a hypocritical burden for her sister and her mother. She hadn't even achieved the most simple feat, according to him, she'd fucked up since birth, as she had been born with ambiguous genitalia. No, his comments never really bothered her, he was a drunk what would he know anyways? Alas, enough of him, he was no longer relevant to her new life.

She had been head cheerleader in her previous school and they had won two national championships during her time there, to Sue Sylvester's chagrin. She knew that she definitely wanted to continue cheering, it was a stress relief and definitely a family tradition, her mother and Fran had both been cheerleaders in their time. Of course, being a cheerleader required that she wear compression shorts and it honestly didn't help that she was attracted to women, it usually left her bothered and very tightly restrained.

She was excited to start off at this new school, she knew their cheer team was exceptional, it had been runner-up to her team the past two years.

She was dressed casually, a bright yellow sundress, white flats and her long her was casually braided.

"Are you sure you can handle finding out where everything is located, we do have a rather large school?" Mrs. Dianne asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you, ma'am." she smiled and walked out. She was looking over her schedule when she bumped into the infamous Sue Sylvester outside of the counselor's office.

The woman looked at her and tilted her head, signaling her to follow. She was a bit alarmed, although she already knew what the older woman wanted. She was an admittedly very talented cheerleader.

To no surprise Sue twirled her swivel chair to see her, her hand clasped together, "Sit"

"Ms. Sylvester-"

She gave her a once over, "It's like looking a porno star in a nun's habit"

Quinn chuckled, bringing her arms across her chest, "I'm pretty sure you called me in here to ask for a favor. You need me, I can just go"

"Fine, Fabray I know you led your cheer squad to victory for two consecutive years. We have always been runner-ups. I need help. _Sue_ , me. You can join my squad no questions asked. Here's your uniform"

Just like that she was in, she was officially part of the cheer squad. She didn't even have to do anything. She went to her classes and finally to the after school practice.

"Who are you? My name's Brittany! I can tell we're going to be fast friends." A tall blue eyed blonde told her, proceeding to hug her tight.

"Uh-o Okay" she responded tapping her back lightly.

The cheer squad was already stretching and she took notice of one Latina who was already drenched in sweat. It seemed as if she had already had a practice of her own. With those extremely toned legs, Quinn didn't doubt that she did.

She merely stared at her. Quinn wasn't sure whether or not to introduce herself, "Fabray!" Sylvester called to her before she could make up her mind.

"Yes?" she asked jogging up to her.

"This is Santana Lopez our _current_ head cheerleader." Quinn immediately stiffened, she didn't want to make this girl feel threatened. Sue Sylvester had another thing in mind, clearly.

Santana was very attractive, even more so up close, and the color red did wonders for her. She cleared her throat, seemingly uncomfortable under her facade of coolness.

"You're the head cheerleader of Westwood High, aren't you?" Santana asked while sizing Quinn up, her eyes squinting and her face forming a small scowl.

"Yes, that's me. I'm here now" Quinn tried to smile charmingly but she knew that this girl was weary of her. Man, she certainly didn't want this girl to hate her. She just wanted to be part of the team, she didn't really plan on being head cheerleader, or stripping this gorgeous girl of her rightfully earned title.

"Alright, Lopez and Fabray why don't you both lead the stretches?" Sylvester suggested as she smirked. Quinn was certain she had met the devil herself, this woman was already stirring up problems, as she took note of Santana's further stiffened shoulders.

"Actually, it's cool. This is Santana's team, I don't want to impose. I'm the newcomer" Quinn said rubbing her neck nervously.

At that, Santana smiled, showing her dimples and her shoulders relaxed.

 **…**

It started off so innocent, they started off as friends. Albeit, an unlikely and unusual duo as they were two ends of the same bitch goddess spectrum, it was expected that they'd have a rivalry.

Quinn found herself immediately rising up the totem pole. Within a month, she had made quite a number of acquaintances. However, just as quickly she slid down it.

She was casually showering in the girl's room, when Mercedes pulled the curtain back and she shrieked. Quinn was washing her hair and tried to cover herself, the damage was done. Within an instance all of the cheerios surrounded her, with the exception of Santana.

Word got out about her condition, and her social status plummeted.

Quinn didn't blame Mercedes, she didn't know any better and she apologized immediately afterwords, assuring her that they would be friends.

Plus, she had even bought her a bacon cheeseburger to make amends.

"Hey Mike." Quinn said with a tightlipped smile looking at her iPhone.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

She sighed, "Yeah, just that people here found out about my penis"

"Did they freak out?"

"Kind of. It happened Friday morning, I guess I'll find out how they really react on Monday. I just got a lot of looks"

"It's alright, Q. If they can't respect that you are different, they don't deserve to know you"

She smiled, "Thanks, Mikey. I miss you so much"

"Same. Listen, I have practice and my dance tournament is later this week, I'll call you back okay?"

 **…**

In retrospect Quinn always knew _she'd_ be the one to support her. She knew she would have done it for her in an instant, if she so much as batted her eyelashes at her.

Santana was perfect; jovial, hilarious, admittedly bitchy, but Quinn loved her for it. She was an enigma, and definitely entertaining.

But again she was simply the new kid, the only thing that had carried her before were her two National Cheer Championships under her belt, now none of that mattered. Now, she was just the new freak.

Once the rumor had gotten out about her, everyone avoided her like the plague, with the exception of this girl named Rachel and Mercedes. She didn't really blame them, this was Ohio after all, California was much more liberal in her eyes. Over there, no one really cared what was below her waist. It was irrelevant. Here, they cared, a lot more than Quinn ever really did. At least she did not fall victim to the slushies.

Sue Sylvester didn't cut her off the cheerleading team, but in that moment she knew she would never be promoted to head cheerleader, her sigh told me her much. She was okay with that.

Part of her was relieved that the competition with Santana, Sue seemed hell bent on setting had died. She'd only spoken to Santana a few times but she knew the girl was determined. The girl worked just as hard as Quinn did, really she did.

Naturally, walking into her fifth period she did not expect Santana to talk to her. The girl was hardworking and she respected her but now with the word out, she'd never want to associate with someone like her.

Quinn thought she wouldn't talk to her. She was just another cheerio, at the same time she wasn't. She was the chick with the dick that absolutely gave no fucks and cheered anyway disregarding the fucking pain that came with the compression shorts meant to restraint her.

She figured Santana Lopez had respected her prior to her outage. Now she knew things were different, she wouldn't talk to her and risk her social status. She knew she wouldn't.

Except she _did_ , she did so very effortlessly too. All it took was a cat like strut to her desk and a nonchalant "Hey Quinn" of course the peers surrounding them gave a double take.

It started off very innocent, believe her it did.

Santana Lopez was in her math class and she was perfect. She was perhaps, the most perfect girl she had ever set her eyes on. She had this sleek, long black hair, brown skin and a fat ass, but her personality was incomparable.

They sat in the middle row. Santana Lopez was notorious for being a talkative girl. She knew that much. She had these insane jokes, usually at the expense of other people and whenever they'd laugh their teacher would get so angry and send a glare their way, so they resorted to passing notes.

Very quickly she found herself looking forward to fifth period, where Santana Lopez was unguarded, unfiltered, and beautiful. Of course, she'd get to see her after school in cheer practice but this was different. She wasn't speaking to a group of people, she was speaking to Quinn. She did so in away that made it seem like she cared. Slowly, but surely her walls came crashing down.

As time went by her attraction was getting deeper. She would wake up gasping at night with the most intense erection, it was simply too much to handle. Her thighs, her lips, everything was perfect about Santana. Her personality too, it was perfect for her. She had a vibe and Quinn started digging it.

She was young and straight crushing trying to play this crush cool, except everyday she was giddy and couldn't wait to get to school.

In class she'd find herself daydreaming about her constantly, her thighs, her hips, her lips, her eyes, and that fat ass.

She'd be having the most inappropriate thoughts about her preferences, her sexual preferences. If she rode it, if she sat on it, or if she simply licked on it. It'd be impossible to stand up with her insane erection.

At practice, she thanked the pervert that invented the skirts. Santana was hypnotic and Quinn was quickly enchanted.

Maybe Santana took notice, maybe she didn't. All Quinn knew was that she was insanely attentive but she never brought it up. Her attraction was borderline obsessive and it scared her.

She didn't like that she had masturbated to the thought of Santana it was so wrong. They were friends! So she tried her absolute best to avoid looking her way. She didn't want to ruin a good friendship because she was a hormonal teenager. She was above that, dammit. Except, she never stopped thinking of her that way.

 **…**

One day during class her erection was intense. Santana slid a note under her palm. Quinn looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't staring at them and read what it said as Santana looked straight ahead, as if she hadn't just slid a note to her.

She read the curvy, loopy handwriting; reminiscent of Santana herself, really.

What she read, however, was not expected. "Have you ever had sex before?"

Damn. What was she supposed to say to that? Santana had allegedly been with numerous guys before. If Quinn told her she was a virgin, she'd be the laugh of town. She couldn't say she was a virgin, of course not.

So she wrote back and said: "Of course, I had sex before." She knew she was fronting but her hand had a mind of it's own and kept writing, "I'm like a pro"

Quinn knew she was stunting but she also knew that if she told the truth she could get played, the only thing worse than being a freak was being a _virginal_ freak. Besides this would establish that even if she was a little different girls back in Cali still wanted her.

Truthfully, she hadn't been in pussy since the day she came out of one.

But Santana didn't know that, she thought Quinn was charming. Surely, she would believe her when she said she'd lost her virginity, right?

She slid the note back. As Santana read the note, her breath hitched slightly and her eyes widened a little, before she reeled it in, and she wrote back quickly.

Quinn opened the note, "Oh, you're a pro? Well I want you to show me. My mom's gone for the weekend and Saturday maybe we can get wanky"

That's when Quinn's heart started racing wildly and her body started sweating profusely. In an instant her erection was alive. The mere thought of how Santana would look, naked, laying on a bed, how it would feel to be inside her was enough. Quinn prayed to God the professor wouldn't make her stand up to solve the problem on the board. Not with this damn erection, it would be so embarrassing.

She wrote back like,"Yeah, baby, sounds like a plan"

She was still trying to play it cool, but she was scared to death, her stomach turned. Quinn knew damn well she was an inexperienced virgin. She'd never done this before, what had she gotten herself into.

 **…**

That Tuesday, immediately following her cheer practice with her barely contained erection she knew that she needed to seem like she wasn't a virgin even if she was.

She rushed home and immediately watched porn, she was studying what the actors did, in an attempt to see just how to stroke right.

She had purchased condoms from the liquor store and she practiced how to roll them on correctly.

Naturally, she logged onto WikiHow and searched how to put a condom on.

The webpage read, " _How to Use a Condom_ "

 _"Step One: Store condoms safely, keep them in a cool, dry place, away from direct sunlight._

She rolled her eyes, she already knew that condoms could become brittle and more likely to break if you don't store them correctly, and that condoms that are exposed to heat or light are more likely to tear. They had taught her that in Sex Ed, just not how to actually put one on.

 _"Step Two: Check the condom should also double check the date stamped on the wrapper before you use it. If it's expired, toss it out. Never use an expired condom. It could tear or fail_

Seriously, when would they tell her how to put one on, she scrolled further down.

 _Step 3: Put the condom on before your penis touches your partner's genitals at all._

She rolled her eyes again, obviously. She didn't want to get an STD or get anyone pregnant.

 _Step 4: Open the condom wrapper using the easy-tear edges. Push the condom away from the edge you plan to tear, and use the easy-tear edges. These are the zig-zag edges on either side of the wrapper that are designed to tear apart quickly and easily._

Okay, now they were getting somewhere remotely useful, she continued to read.

 ** _"_** _Step 5: Determine which way the condom is rolled. This can be difficult to do, particularly if you're in the dark. However, checking by sight is the safest way to determine which way the condom is rolled, so you don't risk unrolling it too far or tearing it with your fingers. If the condom is right-side-out, there will be a lip or rim on the edge. If it's inside-out, the edge will be smooth._

 _"Step 6: Make sure the reservoir at the tip of the condom is pointing in the right direction. This reservoir should already be on the outer tip of the condom. Make sure the reservoir is oriented so that the rest of the condom rolls away from it._

 _Step 7: Lube it up. Consider placing a small drop of water-based lubricant inside the reservoir. This can make the condom easier to apply, especially if you are uncircumcised_ ** _."_**

She was uncircumcised, now this was definitely going to help her out.

 ** _"_** _Step 8: Make sure the penis is fully erect. A condom should always fit snugly over a penis, leaving no tight or baggy spots. If rolled over a penis that is not yet fully erect, it will fit awkwardly and be more likely to fall off or tear during sex._

She chuckled then, she was painfully hard.

 _Step 9: Pinch the entire reservoir at the tip of the condom shut. This eliminates the possibility of creating an air pocket inside the condom when it is worn, reducing the chance of breakage and providing the semen with a place to go during ejaculation._

 _Step 10: Roll the condom on. The condom should easily unroll down the length of the shaft. If it turns out that you are trying to put the condom on backwards, throw it away and start over.[11] An erect penis produces fluid prior to ejaculation (called "pre-cum") that can contain sperm. If a condom has been exposed to this fluid, flipping it over and re-applying it may cause pregnancy and/or the transmission of an STD._

Alright, now it was time for her to apply what she had just learned.

She slid the condom to the edge of the wrapper and gently opened it. She pinched the reservoir shut with one hand, and placed the condom against the tip of her erect penis. With her other hand, she pushed her blonde pubic hair out of the way. Then, she gently rolled the condom down her entire shaft of the penis, and smoothed out any air bubbles.

She was damn proud. She proceeded to practice the art of condom wearing until her erection had fully died down.

 **…**

As Quinn walked to Santana's house, her palms were sweaty and she nervously wiped them against her jeans.

That feeling of knowing you're going to have sex for the first time is the worst feeling in the world. She hopes that Santana doesn't notice it's her first time and that her dick is big enough to fuck with, but most of all she's praying, "don't let me bust quick"

She's in front of Santana's mansion, of course she'd live there, both of her parents were ranked among the nation's top surgeons. Santana opens the door before she works up the courage to knock. She smiles at her and pulls her in.

It all starts off very casual, talking about their week, cheer, and life.

Quinn knows it'll happen any moment now, she wipes the perspiration from her hands onto her pants. She has a pocket filled with rubbers and a raging erection.

Santana leans in to kiss her then, effectively breaking the tension.

That's when Quinn's hands start touching Santana's sides, rubbing up and down her curves, and her face starts blushing. Quinn rolls over on top of her, and Santana ever the impatient one, gets her pants unbuckled and her hands start rubbing up and down her shat effectively pulling her from her boxers.

"Don't stop" Quinn breathes against her lips and the smirk and twinkle in Santana's eyes get her even harder.

It's time for action: Quinn pulls out the condoms real smooth, yeah, just how she practiced. She rubs on Santana's clitoris and reaches down to place a kiss on it. Santana is extremely wet and as Quinn glides up to her entrance, right before she puts it inside, Santana flinches.

She grabs her erection, fear and determination in her eyes and says, "I wanna get something off my mind. I can tell you're a pro, but be gentle, cause I've never done this before."

Quinn nods, "Don't worry, I'll be very gentle. What's your safety word?"

Santana chuckles effectively breaking some of the tension, "I'll just say stop. Best to be concise"

Quinn laughs and kisses her, willing her to relax.

She slowly slid in, observing her face for any moment of hesitation or pain. Her body was willing her to simply plunge right in, but she refrained her body could wait. She peppered kisses all over Santana's neck and kissed and passionately as she knew. Before she knew it, Santana's body had relaxed enough to allow her to ease all the way in. She doesn't know how she didn't come right then and there. Santana looked at her with a scorching gaze, her black hair sprawled against her beige bedsheets and her lips red and plumper than usual from their make-out session.

"You could move now, Quinn"

She did just that, reading Santana's face for any signals of distress but mostly rubbing on her clit to make sure she was actually satisfied.

She was kissing her again, and slipping her shirt over her head. Her strong and gentle hands began to stroke her, her hands, her lips, her tongue were gentle. Knowing what she was doing. She felt her nipples rise, and it startled Santana. She had never been this aroused before.

Quinn insisted she relaxed and so she did. She was slow, rhythmic, gentle, moving down my body, down …and Santana was nothing but her body; there was a sharp brief pain  
brief and then a sweet spasm went through her and she seemed to rise into the air. She no longer felt pain and it was an incredible sensation.

When Santana's body began to tense, she understood she needed to slow down and match her rhythm to Santana's and ease the orgasm out of her.

They finished then, crying out each other's name.

Quinn rolled off, pulling the condom off, tying it and wrapping it in a tissue and disposing of it.

Santana stared at the ceiling, she had just given up her virginity and it felt liberating but she was also scared, she didn't want anyone finding out about this. She let her eyes drift close when she awoke, Quinn was dressed again and she was rubbing her hands up and down her pants leg, in a nervous tick.

Upon noticing she was awake she handed her her clothing and looked away as she dressed. She rolled her eyes, they'd just had sex, there was no need to get all shy now.

Quinn's voice interrupted her, "I didn't want to leave just like that. I don't know, I didn't want you thinking this was just sex or that I just used you"

Santana nods, not trusting her voice. "I'll walk you out" it comes out a lot harsher than she intended, if Quinn's flinch is anything to go by. They don't say anything to each other. The tension builds up around them and Santana knows she has to address this soon.

Once outside she speaks up, "Listen, this— that thing that happened between us, it was a mistake. I don't want anything to do with you and I don't want you to mistake that for more. And you best not even _dream_ of telling anyone" her eyes bore into Quinn's.

"I figured as much. I won't tell a soul." with a terse nod, and an attempt at a smile that results in a slight grimace, Quinn walks away. She would respect Santana's wishes. They were merely friends, and she hoped that wouldn't be ruined by what had just transpired between them.

* * *

Thanks to all who read my last one shot, "Fools", I appreciate the positive reception and feedback.

This was based off of J. Cole's _Wet Dreamz_. This story has been brewing on my mind for awhile now and I couldn't ignore it. Hope you guys enjoy it, if you do please leave a comment or suggestion. I also might add a continuation piece if a lot of people request it.

Special thanks to Fabray-Lopez, momo0424, theluckyquil, thunderxky, and GleeSQB. Thank you for your unwavering support, and for your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn walked back to her house silently, she wasn't sure what had triggered that response from Santana. Was she coming on too strong? She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, and twirled a piece, lost in thought. The only reason she waited for Santana to wake up was because she didn't want the girl to think this was just sex. That's where she messed up because to Santana, their encounter was nothing more than just sex. Quinn should have just stood up and left. The last thing on her mind was that she had just lost her virginity. What did it matter that she had lost it to Santana, the girl clearly wasn't thinking straight when she decided to have sex with Quinn anyways. That night Quinn got home and did something she hadn't done in years, she cried to sleep.

She cried because she missed Mike, she cried because her father was a scumbag, she cried because she never allowed herself this vulnerability, she cried because she had abandoned her old, good, serene life in California for this shitty life here in Ohio, and she cried because she had just fucked up a friendship with a girl, she knew could have potentially been her best friend. Perhaps, in another life Santana was her best friend. She sniffled, Santana wasn't attracted to her, Quinn was just a means to get rid of her damn virginity, nothing more, nothing less.

 **...**

The truth was that Santana had been struggling with her sexuality. She was almost positive she was a lesbian, she had fallen for Brittany two years prior after all. With Quinn everything was different though. Santana wasn't even sure _what_ she was. Quinn had all the features of a girl, but what was below her waist definitely made all the difference to a girl who was convinced she was a lesbian. If she was attracted to Quinn, what would that make her?

Despite having previously hated labels, she had found a certain comfort in identifying with one after all. That little box she had identified with provided all the safety and acceptance she needed. In her mind that is, everyone at school assumed she was straight. She didn't want to deal with any of this, being a lesbian and eventually coming out to her parents was far more black and white. This, she didn't really know, was she bisexual? Perhaps, pansexual? She had come out to her abuela as lesbian, she hadn't thought that through.

Maybe that, being pansexual, would seem more fitting as she was typically attracted to people's personalities and well, Quinn didn't exactly categorize in any on the place gender spectrum, she was perfectly in the middle, ambiguous. And if Santana was honest, it was fitting that Quinn was ambiguous, she has a very mysterious personality, it just so happened to coincide with her genitalia.

She found Quinn attractive and all, she had allowed the blonde to be her first. Not even Brittany was able to strip her of her virginity, but Quinn did very effortlessly so, but she would not allow the fact that she lost her virginity to Quinn define her sexuality. She was much more complex than that, plus, attraction was much more nuanced than whatever it was got her going sexually, or so she thought.

She did not sit in class with her after that, Santana was determined to avoid all contact with Quinn unless it was cheer related, and she appreciated that the blonde got the hint that she needed her space.

Luckily, Quinn had already befriended a girl named Rachel who was more than happy to get to know her. She was a caring girl who had been the target of bullying on this school, and if Quinn was being honest, although this girl was slightly overbearing, there was no denying that she was extremely talented, and good looking, she knew she'd get far in life. She would see Santana in practice and that was that.

Lately, Santana had taken to making her run extra laps in practice. It was humiliating but Quinn's pride did not waver, she'd complete the barks of orders without breaking a sweat.

She refused to talk to Santana, beyond listening to her orders. She realized pretty quickly that she was nothing more than a play-thing for her, an experiment. Quinn was okay with that, at some point she figured no one would be attracted to her, Santana's responses the day they had sex were a lot more than she had ever hoped for. At this point, Quinn was confident she would find a partner that truly valued her as a person, and would be happy to have sex with her. She had hoped that would be Santana, she thought that their personalities had clicked, and apparently she thought wrong.

Santana was a _fluke_ in her high school career but as long as she knew that she had bedded, no, taken the head cheerleader's virginity it was okay. She didn't need anyone else's validation, or comfort to acknowledge she was attractive.

She was happily moving on, and she hoped at some point the friendship she had built with Santana would be restored, but the glares sent her way during practice didn't convince her of such a thing occurring any time soon.

A little over a month since the sex, they still refused to talk. In lunch, Quinn sat next to Rachel, the girl was quirky and if Quinn was honest, she could picture herself with someone like Rachel. So they sat casually talking and laughing, out of the corner of her eye she saw Santana staring at her.

Weird, she thought. Santana had made it clear that she despised her, why the hell was she staring at her now? She brought her gaze down to her lap and noticed Rachel's hand there casually rubbing up and down.

Oh, _oh_! Oh, _no_! It wasn't what it looked like at all. Rachel was just touchy like that.

Santana must have assumed something was going on, her firm scowl told her as much. What did she care anyways? She made it clear that she and Quinn would never be together, and that the sex was nothing more than a mistake.

So Quinn left Rachel's hand there and even took it upon herself to move the bangs out of Rachel's face.

"Quinn, you do know the HBIC is staring at us, right?", Rachel's worried voice registered.

"I doubt it—"

"She always looks at you like she wants to hug _and_ kill you at the same time. It's kinda creepy actually" she brought a journal out of her bag, "Look, I've tracked down the number of times she stared at you this past week!"

Quinn laughed then throwing her head back, "That's absurd Rachel, we're not even friends"

"Well, sure doesn't seem like you're friends. It seems like you two have some sort of toxic relationship"

At that she barked a laugh, her head falling back. Leave it to Rachel to make everything dramatic. "Rachel, stop worrying! I appreciate the gesture but I'm almost positive it's just a coincidence"

"47 times. _ **47** times_ and it's barely Wednesday, Quinn. That's a lot of gazing"

Quinn leaned over kissing Rachel's cheek, "Don't worry about it"

Maybe she was being a little touchy too, but Rachel honestly brought out a sweeter side to her. She had even taken it upon herself to protect her, blocking her slushie facials and all.

Practice was insane that day. Santana had taken it upon herself to make her suffer. She couldn't even move. She finished stretching and finally walked into the locker room. She was a damn mess, her hair was disheveled and her uniform clung to her sweaty body leaving nothing to the imagination.

She waited until all of the girls were finished showering and finally got her turn.

She was showering, humming and trying to get her mind off of the sudden hatred Santana had developed for her, she was rinsing the soap from her body when the curtain was pulled back.

Seriously, no one in this damn school knew boundaries!

She sighed turning off the water and pulling her towel. Who gives a shit, everyone knew about her condition anyways. Until, she saw who was standing there, leaning against the towel.

Santana filed her nails carelessly looking up when Quinn 'hummed'

"Do you need something, _captain?_ " Quinn knew she sounded bitter but she was still a little hurt.

"Are you dating Rachel?", she hissed.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." Quinn glared at her.

"It is, _we had sex_ if you don't remember. You owe me that much." Santana glared at her petulantly.

"Woah, relax there. You don't want anyone hearing!", Quinn mock gasped with a roll of her eyes, Santana was being an overbearing nuisance, maybe it was a good thing that things hadn't gone past casual sex. I mean, they were each other's first time, but that doesn't matter. Shit, placing value on virginity was so 1950's. It was outdated and you know what? Fuck that.

Quinn, didn't hold back. She cackled, "Owe you?" she laughed bitterly and dryly then, "You made it pretty clear you weren't doing me any favors when you were moaning my name. Plus, what happened between us was a _mistake_ " Quinn redirected her hurtful words back at her.

Quinn was upset, she had sex with the girl and then she was tossed aside, like a piece of garbage, and to add injury to the wound, she was making her life miserable everyday, since that fateful night, in practice. She was just confused and irritated.

Santana's gaze softened then, she regretted telling Quinn that, she wanted to make amends with the blonde. Although, she was convinced that he tiny diva had influenced her decision, she didn't like how touchy she was with her _friend_ , Quinn.

"Quinn, look you don't owe me any explanations, you're right. I want to be friends again, I got over myself and I think we make two good friends" She tried to make it sound casual, but maybe that wasn't the best approach.

"I don't think I can be your friend, you hurt me. Friends don't do that. and you've been torturing me everyday in practice. I don't know what your deal is. You conveniently forget that you suggested the sex, not me." Quinn glared at her, so she wasn't entirely over Santana's cold shoulder, sue her.

"Look, I just want things to go back to how they were. I don't know, I think we bonded over being respective HBIC's. I think you understand me. I'm not good with feelings and all, but just give me a chance to be your friend. I'll be as honest with you as I was in the beginning. I don't regret the sex, I just wish, we hadn't rushed into it. I think we were better as friends and I want to reestablish that friendship, you're worth it" Her dark brown eyes softened as they locked gaze with Quinn.

Quinn sighed casually patting her body dry, she pulled up her briefs and shorts. Then, clasped her bra and put on a cute sleeveless jean top. Santana had clearly invaded her privacy, and her body was not something Santana had not seen before, so she dressed casually, as if Santana was not there.

She glanced up at Santana sighing, because she knew that that look on Santana's face of heartbreak was one she did not ever want to witness, much less to be the cause of, "Will you stop torturing me in practice?"

"That was my way of making sure no one would believe you if you mentioned a word about us, I guess it wasn't effective" she closed her eyes leaning against the tile. She expects Quinn to refuse any friendship with her. That's what any rational person would do. Except, Quinn smiles softly at her and she braids her blonde locks.

"Okay, I guess I could give it a try, but don't even _dream_ of crossing me again"

"I won't, let's start over." She extended her right palm and was happy that Quinn immediately grasped her hand in a warm shake.

 **…**

Easing into their former friendship was a lot more difficult than she anticipated. Although Quinn had forgiven her, it was clear she did not trust her, and that stung a little.

What hurt more, was that Quinn seemed to have replaced their friendship with Rachel, of all people. Santana Lopez was irreplaceable, and Rachel had nothing on her. Why couldn't Quinn see that?

After fifth period, she sighed. Rachel was already waiting for Quinn at the door. Apparently they didn't even have class together, they just appreciated each other's company enough to walk together despite having different destinations.

She walked out too, and caught snippets of their conversation.

"Quinn, I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live" Okay, so the midget was funny, Santana would agree.

"Rachel, you have the talent to go as far as you want to go, I'm pretty sure you were born to be in Broadway, but I don't think you necessarily ' _need_ ' applause to _live_. That's a little extreme"

Witnessing Quinn being supportive of Rachel did a strange thing to her, she could have had that friendship with Quinn had she not royally screwed up.

Fuck that, now she was more determined than ever to win Quinn's friendship back. Although she knew she didn't just want her friendship back, she knew she was pursuing something else, but she would ignore that for now.

 **…**

"Hey San" her ex-boyfriend Sam started walking in pace with her.

"Hey Sam, how are you doing?" she asked sweetly, taking advantage of Quinn's quick gaze to them.

Quinn smirked, it was clear Santana had a type, apparently it was blondes. She was no fool, she had already heard of Santana's past partners: Sam freshman year of high school, and Brittany, last year.

Whatever, her partners were none of Quinn's concern. If anything, she and Santana were merely acquaintances, because Quinn would not be foolish enough to let her guard down this time around.

Shaking her head, she walked over to Rachel's locker, not missing that Santana's gaze was now following her.

"Hey Rachel," she casually leaned against her locker. Noticing her friend losing her balance she quickly grabbed her by the waist and leaned into her.

"You shouldn't have worn these heels, they're too tall for you. I probably wouldn't be able to keep my balance in them" she chided. Still glancing down at her.

"I will be fine. Thank you for your concern, Quinn" Rachel told her with a roll of her eye.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at her, holding her hands in defeat, "Whatever you say, Rae"

"Seriously, Quinn. What is going on with you and Santana? Why does she keep glaring at me?" Rachel asked exasperated. "Is she into you or something?"

Quinn laughed, "I don't think so, it'd be a _mistake_ to go out with someone like her"

"I thought you guys were on good terms? Isn't she nicer now?"

"Don't worry about it Rachel, jeez! Just drop it." Quinn said slightly annoyed.

Santana couldn't believe her eyes, she was losing Quinn, and to Rachel of all people!

 **…**

They had Glee practice that day. Quinn had only joined because they were recruiting and Rachel was the president and if they didn't have more members they wouldn't go to Nationals, which had been Rachel's goal.

Mercedes ran into the room, "Sorry I'm late, I overslept"

Quinn side-eyed her, "It's four thirty in the afternoon"

"Anyways, we're holding tryouts" Schuester attempted to regain their attention.

Quinn was bored, admittedly she wasn't much of a singer, she was more of a dancer.

"Next audition is Santana Lopez"

Quinn and Rachel's eyes locked, shock evident in both of their faces.

There Santana stood in her immaculate cheerio uniform, "I'll be performing Tina Turner's "Nutbush City Limits" she said.

Quinn sat there, observing how the cheerios backed her up. She'd be lying if she said she ever took her eyes off Santana. She oozed sex appeal, and her voice was raspy and mesmerizing.

Now, Quinn tried her best to cross her legs, anything to cover her hard-on.

"Wow, that was great! You're in" Schuester exclaimed.

Great, now Quinn had to deal with a performing Santana Lopez. Fuck, was the universe against her? After Glee she grabbed her stuff and walked out to her black buggy, unaware that Santana was running after her.

"Hey, would you mind giving me a lift?"

"Don't you have a car?" Quinn asked with an eyebrow raise.

"It's at the shop."

"Sure, hop in." she shrugged.

The car ride was silent except for the low hum of the radio station. "Listen, Quinn. Cheer regionals are coming up and I was hoping you'd help me organize a routine."

"Uh, I'm not really sure that's something I want to do, it's very time consuming" she lied.

Santana caught on that she didn't want to spend more time with her than what was necessary, why was Quinn being so difficult?

"It won't be too time consuming, you can handle it" Santana suggested. "Look, I know I was rude to you but I swear I'm not gonna do that anymore. I'm making an effort, Quinn. But you're not giving me an honest shot." She sighed.

Quinn glanced at her, and refocused on the road, "Stop villainizing me, you got us into this mess and blamed me. I have a right to be cautious of you, alright?"

"You could have said no, Quinn. I didn't force you to have sex with me."

"I know that! I know that alright. I thought you were super attractive and I had a crush on you, but then immediately after we had sex you tossed me aside!"

"I get it, Quinn—"

"Stop right there, that's the thing, you don't get it. You will _never_ get it. Alright? You're just a rich, privileged girl that was born normal. Your parents understand you. You were not ostracized for being different so don't you dare say you get it. Not when you were the one that actually made me feel different in your reaction after we had sex." Quinn finished softly.

They were already outside of Santana's house. She turned to the girl and noticed the tears in her eyes, and sighed closing her own eyes and leaning against her seat.

"You're right, let me just explain why I reacted the way I did alright?" She grabbed her pale hand in both of hers, willing the blonde to make eye-contact with her.

When she finally made eye-contact, Santana continued. "I was scared. I'm struggling with my sexuality, alright? First, I thought I was attracted to men then I was into Brittany and assumed I was a lesbian, I even came out to my abuela and she hated me for it. Now, you're here and I don't know what to think. I'm so fucking _confused_. You made me realize that labels don't matter. Shit, the only labels that matter are the ones on the things I shoplift"

At that Quinn laughed, hysterically. Santana was about to slap her, when Quinn caught her hand, "I'm not laughing at _you_ , it's just that this whole time you could have told me that instead on blocking me out, you know? Fuck, we're so foolish."

Santana joined her in laughing, "You're right. I'm sorry I made you feel different. I actually _love_ that you are different, best of both worlds."

Quinn blushed deciding to ignore the second part of her comment, and looked down at their clasped hands, "It's alright, do you want me to come over tomorrow to show you some of my routines?"

"You don't have to, I just wanted to spend time with you and now I understand why you don't want to spend time with me"

"No, I mean, I _do_ want to spend time with you. I mean, you're super chill when you're not having an existential crisis"

Santana laughed loudly at that one, "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn." She leaned over and gave her a soft peck on the cheek, which immediately turned rosy.

Santana hummed in the shower that night, she knew things could only go up from here.

 **…**

The next day, Quinn showed up at her house at 7 in the morning to pick her up for school. It was super thoughtful of her, considering if the roles were reversed, Santana would have probably held a grudge.

Hearing the honk she ran downstairs with a bagel and two coffees.

"Hey"

"Hey" the blonde smiled softly at her. Santana handed her the coffee. Quinn moaned when the caffeine hit her tongue.

"Fuck, that's good. I love my coffee with two creamers, how'd you know?" she asked a bit shocked that Santana knew this about her.

"Lucky coincidence, I drink mine the same exact way" She smiled. She split the bagel and handed Quinn a piece.

"Thank you"

"It's just coffee Quinn."

"No, I mean, for making an honest effort to apologize and understand where I was coming from"

"No biggie"

Santana plugged in her cellphone onto the auxiliary cord and started blasting "California Love"

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Once at school, Quinn turned to her, "California Love, really? I didn't peg you as a Tupac fan"

"Me? Quinn, I didn't peg _you_ as a Tupac fan, you knew the whole verse and locked his flow. It was amazing."

They walked off into the school carrying their animated conversation, "What? Come on now! It's "California Love" everyone knows that song, if they don't they live under a rock. Just because Glee performs Katy Perry and show-tunes doesn't mean I strictly enjoy that music"

They walked into their respective first periods, which Quinn happened to share with Rachel. "Hey girl" she greeted cheerily.

"I see you fixed things with your girlfriend" Rachel said with a wink and laughed at Quinn's rosy cheeks.

"You know it's not like that. She's just a friend and she just needs help with the cheer routine, is all."

"Sure" Rachel said with a smirk.

"Rachel!"

"You would make a dashing couple though" she laughed when Quinn scowled at her.

 **...**

After the air was cleared between Quinn and Santana, the cheer squad seemed to be in sync like never before. Except, Quinn made the mistake of looking up at Santana during their pyramid pose, which resulted in a barely contained hard-on.

Now, with everything that had happened and the rebuilding of their friendship, Quinn's attraction to Santana was unbearable. This time around she wouldn't make the mistake of pursuing anything, they made pretty good friends.

Despite Santana fixing her car, she preferred to ride with Quinn, they lived about two blocks from each other anyways, so it wasn't an inconvenience.

The end of junior year was fast approaching and Junior Prom was coming up too. Quinn had decided she didn't want to attend. if anything she'd probably just keep Rachel company, they weren't each other's dates though.

"Are you going to prom, Quinn?" Santana asked casually, staring at her to catch her reaction.

"No, I don't think so I might just keep Rach company though."

"Oh, you're going with her as in a date?" Santana tried to keep the hurt from her voice, but she knew she hadn't succeeded.

"No, um. Just as friends, I guess. What about you?" Quinn asked while she turned right.

"Sam Evans asked me but I told him I had to think about it. I want someone else to ask me" She suggested to Quinn, admittedly though, sometimes Quinn could be very oblivious.

"Oh, well I hope she or he asks you"

Santana rolled her eyes, she'd have to be the one to ask then. "Would you like to come with me, as my date?" Santana asked.

Quinn nearly crossed the red light, in her barely concealed shock. "What?!" She exclaimed coming to a screeching halt.

"Would you like to be my prom date, Quinn Fabray?" Santana asked exasperated.

"Are you sure? I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression. I mean, we're not together. Not that you'd ever date _someone_ like me. I don't want to ruin your good name, Santana."

"Quinn, I don't care about that, you know that. And I'd be lucky if I ever dated someone like you." Santana said. "Besides, are you kidding me? You have built an untouchable rep. for yourself, don't sell yourself short"

"If you're sure?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't"

"I mean last time you suggested something you didn't talk to me for a month, so…"

"So, no?"

"No, it's just. I mean, _really_ think it through. If the day before prom you still feel the same way, I'll be your date" Quinn did have a point.

"My mind isn't going to change. Wear maroon, that'll be our color." She said getting off the car.

Quinn laughed, "Okay, tell me that in a month!"

 **...**

No, Quinn and Santana were nowhere near close dating. Perhaps, the time had already passed for that. Both were tethering on the edge of wanting to reforge their indescribable friendship and convincing themselves that their attraction had only been sexual.

Quinn had shown Santana some of the routines she had created , prior to finding out that she would be moving away.

Quinn leaned tiredly against the swing-set in Santana's backyard. Santana had gone inside the house to retrieve them both a glass of water. They had just finished an intense routine and Quinn was ready to go home and shower.

Santana came then, "Here ya go, Fabray"

"Thanks. Hey, do you think this will be our setlist?"

"I don't see why not"

"So you ever miss California , Quinn?"

She hadn't even finished the sentence, when Quinn nodded eagerly. "Of course, I do. Some of the most beautiful people I had the privilege of ever meeting are back home."

"Tell me about it."

"It's a pretty long, boring story" Quinn chuckled.

"We've got time" Santana insisted.

"Actually, we don't. I've got to get home. I promised my mom I'd be back before nine" Quinn just didn't want to share her past with anyone. Especially, not Santana, she couldn't control that she was still weary of the girl. She'd promised she'd make an effort to revive their friendship and she had done so.

Somethings, like her past were too personal, things that she'd only share with a significant other. And Santana and her had not reached that level, and with the way she hurt Quinn, perhaps, they never would.

Quinn sighed, "I just know that one day, I want to go back to Cali."

"You don't like it here?"

"It's _okay_ here, I just felt more accepted there" Quinn didn't want to hurt Santana's feelings but that would inevitably happen. She'd made it pretty clear that it was Santana who had made her feel different first. Her opinion mattered, a lot more than Quinn wanted it to.

"Quinn, I am so sorry." She grabbed her hand, "I promise you that being different is such a beautiful, wonderful thing. I grew up in a bigoted place, my reaction cannot be justified, ever. But I promise you that I value and absolutely love that you are different. Quinn I wouldn't have slept with you if I found you repulsive, you know that, right?"

"I'm just glad we're friends again, Santana." Quinn said effectively changing the topic.

"I am too. I promise I'm going to make it up to you, Q"

 **...**

"Ladies, gentlemen and everyone not in the gender binary, welcome to the National Cheer Championship Competition! This years contestants are the rivaling teams of Westwood Tigers and McKinley . Except we have a shift, former head-cheerleader Quinn Fabray, whom led the Tigers to the last two national championships, has changed teams and is now part of the McKinley team. It will be interesting to see if she's able to apply her talent to a completely different group" The speakers voice boomed in the air.

Santana and Quinn had effectively led the cheer squad into Nationals this year, Santana was excited. She finally felt like her team had an honest shot at winning. They were stretching waiting for their group to be called up.

A blonde girl walked up to Quinn then, and wrapped her arms around her neck. The megawatt smile Quinn gave the girl, did a strange thing to Santana's heart. She didn't dwell on it though. She observed, drinking out of her water bottle.

"Kitty! I missed you so much, you've no idea!" Quinn exclaimed.

"What's not to miss?" Kitty said with a laugh and a wink. Was this the girl Quinn had lost her virginity to prior to having sex with Santana? Did Santana now share her intimate experience with this girl? She hoped not.

"Oh, stop! You know what, I'm being completely rude." Quinn turned to Santana and waved her over.

"Santana, this is Kitty, the coolest girl you'll ever meet, and my former co-captain, she's this year's captain." Quinn said with an obnoxiously wide smile and a twinkle in her eyes. Santana ignored the way she felt her stomach drop.

"and this is Santana, my-' Quinn hesitated if only for a moment, then blinked and smiled "captain" Santana refrained from scoffing, her captain. Really? They were more than that. Apparently, Quinn had a thing for cheerleaders.

"It'll be fun taking you guys down" Kitty said mischievously.

"Ha, in your dreams, you know you cannot win without me. Plus, Santana and I are an undefeatable duo!"

"Quinn, dude!" Mikes voice rang through the air. She turned and immediately ran into his arms, wrapping her legs around his torso.

"Mike, man. I've missed you so much" she kissed his cheek.

He lowered his voice, "Are you dating the head-cheerleader, or something?"

She laughed, and smacked his chest. "Of course not."

"Well, heads up, she's totally into you" He said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"How do you know?" Quinn quirked a brow.

"I just know" He wiggled his brows. "Be safe"

She let him go then, and dragged him by the hand, "Santana this is Mike, my best friend, Mike this is my captain Santana"

"We're friends" Santana established and smiled, she didn't know why she didn't like that Quinn referred to her in a strictly cheer-related, professional way. They were friends, why didn't Quinn introduce her as such?

"Oh I bet." he said with a wink. Had Quinn spoke about her to him? Hmm. She'd have to ask later.

"And the champions are the McKinley Titans!"

Santana smiled, and hugged Quinn. She'd finally won a championship, and it was all thanks to this hazel-eyed blonde.

 **…**

True to her word, the Friday before prom resulted in Santana driving over to Quinn's and them going shopping for their gowns.

The following day, Quinn picked her up and they wore matching maroon gowns and were a stunning duo.

Prom was everything she could have hoped for. Except she was not dating Quinn. Santana had won prom Queen and shared the dance with Sam who was elected prom king.

If that bothered Quinn, she did not mention it. So they went home that night and hugged good night. They were definitely on good terms, and Santana would be happy if they were at least friends. She was positive they had effectively restored their friendship.

 **...**

It was senior year, the summer had consisted of Quinn going to California with Fran who attended USC and chilling with her. Quinn had toned up immensely, and her confidence was through the roof.

Senior year went by better than she could hope for, she and Santana were the best of friends and Rachel was really cool too.

So casually eating lunch with Santana one day, she asked, "Have you made your decision for which college you're attending in the fall?"

"Well, UCLA offered me a full-ride and I kind of want to piss Fran off. So, yeah" Quinn said with a shrug.

"Quinn, I decided to attend UCLA next fall!" Holy. damn. This had to be a sign that Quinn and Santana's friendship did not end here, right? It had to be, right?

"So I guess we're both going to be bruins, huh?' Quinn smiled cheekily, "I'm excited to be in the big city with you"

* * *

Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Graduation was a fun affair, Quinn and Rachel gave a valedictorian and salutatorian speech respectively. Quinn liked to think her speech wasn't cliched though she was sure Santana would clown her on it later.

* * *

….

.

.

They were to begin school in late September. While Quinn was excited to be in the big city and in her home state of California. Santana was not, she was frightened.

Countless nagging thoughts ran through her mind. Among those was questioning whether California would be a fit for her? Prior to befriending Quinn, she had set her eyes on NYU because being in the big apple seemed appealing then.

Now UCLA seemed like a better option, but was it? Really so?

She had spoken to her parents, who were excited she would be attending her father's alma mater, though her mom had hoped she would have chosen NYU.

Either way, they were extremely excited for her and they would respect her decision regardless of what she chose to do.

They were admittedly very surprised she would be thousands of miles away from them, and honestly, she was too. But she wanted to do this for herself. It wasn't as if she chose to follow Quinn, it was just a coincidence that they were even attending the same school.

She boarded the plane alongside Quinn, who was earnestly trying her best to keep her calm.

So Santana was scared of heights, fuck. That would certainly make the trip unbearable. But Quinn was super attentive the whole time, she was grateful her best friend would be on this college journey with her, and that was comforting.

She listened to Kanye's "College Dropout", his best album in her humble opinion. She had never felt a deeper connection to "Spaceship" before. That feeling of uncertainty of the future and wanting to take control of it was something she felt recently. She didn't know what direction she was going and she was frightened to learn about herself and potentially discovering something she might not like.

She turned towards Quinn when she felt her squeeze her palm.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. Her hazel eyes laced with concern.

Santana nodded, but her eyes gave away her real thoughts.

Quinn spoke softly then, her soothing tone calming her, "Hey, don't worry too much. I know you're going to love California. If you decide you hate it, you can always transfer, so don't feel like this is it, okay? Besides, I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I love you, you're my best friend"

She smiled and leaned over to peck Quinn's cheek, "Thank you, Quinn"

She turned to the window then, silently wiping a tear.

.

.

.

.

.

UCLA had a beautiful campus, and Santana was smitten. As soon as she got to campus she knew that she was meant to be here.

Her and Quinn's friendship was evolving.

Soon, they made their independent circle of friends, but they always made time for each other.

A popular comment among their friends was that they were dating. They would each shrug it off but maybe that had some truth to it. They wouldn't go a day without seeing each other despite living on opposite ends of campus and having different majors.

But they took their comments in stride, simply laughing them off. Surely they were jealous that they had no friends with extensive history in this completely new environment.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I really want to go to the frat party, Quinn" Santana suggested, she'd heard that some of the most intense parties in the nation happened in this school and she was curious. In fact, she was sure that "Project X" was loosely based on a frat party at UCLA.

"I don't know, parties aren't necessarily my thing" She trailed off.

"Oh come on, it's a three day weekend and you know you're acing your classes. Live a little"

She narrowed her eyes and huffed, "I don't want to be surrounded by meathead athletes"

"That's a stereotype! You know Nick and he's an amazing person despite being an athlete, you're being too critical"

"If he's so good why don't you just fucking date him then?"

Nick was a star basketball player and he was always trying to get in Santana's pants to Quinn's chagrin.

"What is with you? Ever since I befriended Nick you don't want to make time for me. Well, newsflash, you have been devoting all of your time to Marley; and I've been nothing but understanding" Santana was positive Quinn was jealous, this was something that needed to be addressed, neither of them were dating , yet they treated each other like partners.

"I just don't like him."

"Is it because he wants to date me?" She pleaded with her eyes.

"No! I wouldn't mind. He just wants to fuck you. It's different"

"Oh, like that would be all bad. I can think of another person who just fucked me Quinn"

"That's different, and you know it"

"Right, because I begged you, right?"

"No, because I actually cared about you, Santana"

"You just did it because I was desperate to lose my virginity" Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, ugh" Quinn sighed she didn't think she'd ever admit this out loud, "You were my first, Santana"

"What? I thought you had had sex already?"

"No, I hadn't ever before. We shared our first time with each other. Look, virginity doesn't matter. The point is you were the first person I ever felt comfortable to be intimate with, so yes. When we had sex it was a lot more than that. I want you to be with someone who wants to be with you for more than just hitting it, San. You deserve that"

"You're right. I still want to go to the party though"

"I'll go with you" Quinn sighed

…

.

.

.

.

.

They were both dressed in tight skirts and tight tops, they were a hot duo.

The party mainly consisted of them dancing with each other. That night Santana went back to Nick's apartment.

Quinn sighed and thought to herself that perhaps her and Santana's moment was gone, it had passed. They would never be an item and she hoped and prayed that one day she'd be able to cope with that. It was about time that she actually move on and date someone different.

That night she finally decided that seeing other people would do her good.

,

.

...

Nick and Santana were a very cute pair, and he proved himself, he treated her right and that was all Quinn wanted for Santana.

"We should go on a double date" Santana said as she lay on Quinn's bed carelessly filing her nails.

"I don't know. I don't think Marley is fond of double dates"

"Oh come on!" Santana was pleading now.

Their date was awkward to say the least.

Marley was particularly possessive and her hands seemed to always find themselves on Quinn, not that she minded. Although Santana's eyes narrowed every time Marley displayed possession over Quinn.

It was interesting to say the least. Nick seemed hellbent on becoming friends with Quinn which was quite alright, but also extremely frustrating. Quinn didn't want to be his friend, she was Santana's not his.

After the date they all walked back to campus. Quinn and Marley walked behind Santana and Nick, their hands joined.

...

.

.

.

.

.

After two months of dating, Quinn was finally ready to move on to the next step, Marley was ecstatic.

The sex was good, but it felt completely different this time she felt exposed and she didn't know what that meant nor did she want to find out. So here they were, going into their second quarter and still going relatively strong. Nick and Santana were quite the same, though Quinn had heard the athlete boast about his time with Santana.

She simply swallowed the lump in her throat, she had no right. Yet here she was dwelling. In these moments she wished that ,HBIC Quinn could be resuscitated though she knew she was past that. Santana had changed her, a lot more than anyone ever had, or ever would, really.

She committed herself to putting a lot of effort into her relationship with Marley she knew it could work, it had to work.

Her relationship with Santana slowly dwindled. It was a flame that had started off so bright and intense, and warm but now it was delicate and small, a wisp of air could kill it off completely.

.

.

That day she had a class in South Campus, she was an engineering major after all, and as she was passing by the John Wooden Gym, she saw Santana. Perhaps for the first time in a couple of months. She hesitated if only slightly. But Santana came jogging to her before she got a word out.

She was sweaty, Quinn assumed she'd just gotten out of the gym.

Soon, her nostrils were invaded by Santana's perfume and her wild mane of hair.

She wrapped her arms around her, "Hey"

"Hey yourself! I haven't seen you in the longest time"

"Yeah I've been busy, I am a south campus major after all"

Santana pursed her lips, "that didn't stop you from making time for me last quarter"

Quinn furrowed her brows, realizing then that they looked to be a couple, and she released her from her grasp. "It's a two way street, you've been busy with your boyfriend," she cleared her throat every time she said that her throat felt constricted.

"You've been busy with your girlfriend too. Quinn we should meet up, let's catch dinner or something"

She hesitated for a moment, confident that Marley would not approve.

"I don't know"

Santana sighed, "we don't have to tell them you know"

"I'd be a terrible girlfriend if I went behind her back like that, she's a sweet girl, I don't wanna hurt her"

Her shoulders slumped, "we'll catch dinner but I have to let her know" she reassured.

Santana always had this gleam in her eyes whenever she spoke about Marley, inquisition and something akin to doubt.

Quinn wasn't exactly sure what it was but she didn't like it, not even a bit.

She reached over and gave her a reassuring hug, "I- I'll see you later, okay?"

...

.

.

.

.

.

She and Marley were working on their Calculus homework, when she spoke up, "I'm going to catch dinner with Santana later?" She didn't know why but she phrased it as a question, the increasing tone notified her of such.

Marley studied her, "Ok?"

When Quinn quirked a brow, Marley hesitated, "she's my friend" Quinn said with reassurance.

"I know that Quinn." Marley questioned if for a second if she should address the issue, she sighed, "I think you're trying to reassure yourself of that, not me"

"I" Marley held her hand up, "it's okay, unrequited love is a damn disaster"

"It's not love, Marley" Quinn wasn't sure whether or not sharing her past with Santana would help her case at all, "I'm trying to move on"

Marley closed her textbook then, she was all ears. "She's my friend, my best friend even, we had a one time thing in high school. I thought that I was over it, but it seems to hurt me every time she's with someone new. I'm not sure if it's fucking my self-esteem up, or if I'm still desperately hoping for her to like me"

Marley grabbed her hand, "Its okay, Quinn. I'm sure you'll be able to overcome this, I'll help you overcome it"

Quinn smiled sadly, "I hope you can too. I really like you but it's this baggage that I'm stringing along"

"It's alright. We'll be alright"

"I think dinner with her will help you put things into perspective" Marley said.

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

They caught dinner at a restaurant far from campus, both kept walking until something finally appealed to them.

"How have you been, Quinn" Santana seemed guarded again, reminiscent of her reaction after they'd had sex for the first time.

Quinn smiled, "I've been alright, just missing my best friend" she joked.

Santana smiled, but she didn't laugh, "maybe we can both get better at communicating, we did so well last quarter!"

"I guess relationships just do this to us" Quinn said

"I'd say we should date each other then" Quinn stiffened and hurriedly drunk her water.

"Geez, it was a joke Quinn"

"I know that" Quinn said, her wall going up again. "I'll make more of an effort to hang out with you.. how's Nick doing?"

Santana hummed as she chewed her pasta, "He's okay, he keeps on asking about you. He won't shut up about it, I think he secretly wants to date you"

Quinn grimaced, she was repulsed, "yeah I don't think he's a bottom so that would never, ever happen. Plus he can't really handle this" she wiggled her brows, her self-confidence finally making an appearance that night.

Santana laughed heartily, as she suck the straw into her lips she spoke up, "I'm a top and we did just fine. But I'd say. You're quite a lot to take in, Q."

Quinn smirked, "I'd say" she repeated Santana's phrase and laughed at her blush.

"Oh my god, he sucks in bed doesn't he?!"

Realization dawned on her.

"No, not at all. He's good, very good, but he can be a bit too..." she searched for the right word "passionate" she concluded.

Quinn hummed in acknowledgment. Dinner went by relatively smoothly. "How's Marley?"

Quinn smiled broadly this time, "She's great, she's so understanding, and caring, and beautiful"

"Wow, you could write a poem describing her" Santana teased.

"No she's actually more than I could ever ask for" Quinn said a bit lost in thought, admittedly she'd always want the girl directly in front of her.

Santana looked at her water, yeah she'd definitely lost her opportunity with Quinn. It saddened her a lot more than she imagined it would.

"You're still young though, Q. I'd bet you can still find someone who better suits you"

"I didn't say I was going to propose to her, Santana" Quinn laughed.

Santana finally smiled at that, there's always time.

...

.

..

.

.

So they continued to talk, this seemingly hot and cold cycle of passive aggressiveness needed to be out to a permanent halt. They'd already done it once in high school and they vowed never to do it again.

..

.

.

.

.

Santana walked into Nicks dorm room, she was excited at the prospect of being able to de stress with him.

However, seeing the girl at the end of the bed taking him in her mouth, had Santana seething.

She cleared her throat, "You're a pig" she mustered enough strength to slap him harshly.

She walked out then. She went to the only person who could ever comfort her.

As soon as the blonde opened her dorm room, she landed on her arms.

"He cheated on me"

Quinn nodded in understanding, "it's okay, you're alright. I've got you"

Between the mix of the sweet nothings being whispered in her ear, and her loneliness and betrayal. She came to one conclusion, she needed to be with Quinn. Even she knew that Nick was a phase.

The next day they got breakfast together as Quinn looked at her with concern and sympathy in her eyes.

"I was already going to break up with him, we were going down hill" she said as if that somehow reassured her.

Quinn nodded.

.

.

Rachel called Quinn.

"I heard Santana is back on the market"

"Yeah, so?"

"What do you mean so!? You finally have an opportunity to date her!"

Quinn laughed, "she's my friend if things didn't work out with us I don't think I'd be able to cope with losing her."

"But you guys have been dancing each other forever!"

"I don't know we both got out of relationships recently it wouldn't be wise"

"Quinn it's been four months since she was with someone and three for you! You need to claim your stake and make your move!" Rachel was so passionate you think she was getting paid to make this request.

"Besides you and Marley were mainly friends who occasionally had sex so I don't see what the deal is"

Quinn chuckled, "I'll make a move on her when we go home this year during the summer," she acquiesced.

.

.

.

.

Santana apparently had other things in mind. Weeks after Quinn and Rachel's conversation she was ready to address the elephant in the room: she had fallen in love with Quinn. It wasn't the result of a one night stand but years of respect, belonging and friendship. Sure they'd had sex once but this was much more nuanced. Her heart and soul desperately called for Quinn, and sure their love wasn't something out of a novel, it had festered over a lot of hurt, and misunderstanding and interestingly enough- understanding.

It was something that had been built over the course of three years that had depended severely on mutual understanding, compassion and empathy.

She was ready, of course she was nervous. But she'd be going into her second year after this summer, and the prospect of seeing Quinn with another girl was something she could not stand for again.

So she bought her roses, the white ones she'd figured it'd show her love was pure or something.

Quinn was packing her stuff when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Santana with a bouquet of white roses.

"Tell me how a broke college student got these" she chuckled as she leaned against the door frame.

"You know my parents are loaded", she handed them over.

Quinn quirked a brow, "Thanks" she assumed it was a symbol of their friendship until Santana spoke.

"I think you should date me" she blurted out.

"Oh really? Why do you think that?" Quinn teased although she knew a vulnerable Santana could turn fiery real quick.

"Because I love you and I know you love me too, and we've danced around each other for so long I'd rather make you mine now. Besides you and I are endgame you know that, I know that. It'll happen eventually and I wanna save us both some heartbreak" she was so confident, Quinn nearly assumed she was giving a public policy speech of some sort.

"I want to date you too" she affirmed, "I've been waiting a long time for this"

* * *

AN: I _know_ this isn't the best chapter. I just really wanted to post it as soon as I found it on my computer. I hope you all like it. I have other one-shots that I'm still debating whether to post them or not.

I hope ya'll leave a comment and let me know if ya'll at least liked it! (I will go back and edit so please let me know what I can fix!)

Have a nice night!

Best,

Tubby


End file.
